ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Great Britain (Terran Country)
The United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, or simply Britain or Great Britain, was a US-ally and member of the European Union, bordering France, Belgium, Holland, and Ireland. Its capital was London, the largest city in Europe other than Moscow, and it was home to the English-language, which is currently used by the Galactic Rebel Alliance. History Early History Britain was once an island home to its Celtic inhabitants, the Britons. The tribes once fought over each other until the arrival of the Romans, and the invasion of the Saxons and Vikings by the time of the Dark Ages. They were also conquered by the Normans led by William the Conqueror, whose ambitions were to claim the island as his own. However, their occupation did not last long as the Vikings returned to plunder much of the British island until the 800's, when King Alfred the Great had driven the barbarians off of the British Isles. During the Hundred Years' War, it also fought against the French and defeated Spain during the Anglo-Spanish War of 1585. By the 17th and 18th centuries, the British laid claim over the Thirteen Colonies, guarding them against the Spanish and French empires of the New World. However, the Parliament cared less of the needs of the colonists, seeing them as insects. By the end of the French and Indian Wars, the Proclamation line of 1763 was formed to make a border between the white settlers of the Thirteen colonies and the Natives west of the Appalachian Mountains. In an effort to leave the British and be free from the rule of King George III, the Declaration of Independence was signed in 1776, declaring war against their oppressors. By 1783, after witnessing defeat, the British gave away independence to the new United States of America. However, with the last king of France dead, they began to grab American sailers from their ships, forcing them into the Royal Navy to take part in the war against Napoleon. During this time, this triggered a war with the America the second time in 1812, when a failed American invasion took place in Canada. After the wars with America and Napoleon, the empire began its expansion within India, Africa, and the Pacific. It joined forces with France, Italy, and Russia against the Germans and Austrians during the First World War. By 1920, after the war, Ireland gained independence from the empire, leading to the end o its reign. By 1939, Britain declared war on Nazi Germany for the invasion of Poland. By 1947, the British Empire began to decay when India, under the influence of Ghandi, had led a non-violent revolt against it. Hong Kong was then sold to China, ending the empire in 1997. World War III and Exodus By 2053, during the Third World War, the British were already sending troops to take out the Russians while London was burnt to the ground by a nuclear missile. At the same time, they also took hold on the country of South Africa, where unrest was taking shape. In Canada, British, Canadian, and American troops joined forces against the Russian invasion within Alaska. But by 2054, Germanican forces had invaded Earth, leaving the British Isles in smoking ruin. Much of London was devasted by orbital bombardment. Legacy After the Invasion of Earth, the British managed to escape the occupation of Earth and reach into the planet Vadder. By then, they helped their American allies establish the new Terran society and the Galactic Rebel Alliance that was designed to protect it. English culture has also survived, along with its long history, its royalty, and its military discipline. The British Grenadiers have become an important part of the Galactic Rebel Army, forming a chance for the British to express their bravery in combat. Another legacy is that English has become one of the two official languages spoken by the Terran people, leaving the other official language to be Spanish. Trivia *Britain is a real-world country on Earth. Category:Terran States Category:Terran History